El nadador de ojos azules
by arquimedes
Summary: Akane está nadando en la piscina... Cuando un atractivo chico de ojos azules entra en el mismo carril que ella. Sus miradas se cruzan... Oneshot


_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, y esto lo hago sin fines lucrativos, sólo para pasar un buen rato_

**El nadador de ojos azules  
**

Cuando entré en la piscina, un sábado a las 8 de la mañana, vi que no había casi nadie, muchos carriles estaban vacíos. Así que cogí uno para mi sola y me puse a nadar tranquilamente.

Llevaba ya un rato nadando cuando vi a un hombre, de unos 20-25 años, que calentaba para meterse en el agua. Estaba mirando los carriles para decidir en cuál se metería, y yo le miraba desde el otro lado de la piscina mientras descansaba un poco, esperando su decisión. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante, luego yo la bajé con un gesto tímido, él no. Luego, volví a buscar sus ojos, y él aún me miraba. Aguantamos unos segundos. Esta vez, la bajó él, y miró el agua. Me pareció que sonreía. Como yo era la única persona que estaba en el carril (y tenía 50 metros de largo, espacio suficiente para más personas), se tiró de cabeza y empezó a nadar.

Después de ese trance, yo también decidí que ya era hora de nadar, así que escogí braza, como él. Los dos nadábamos bastante rápido y no tardamos mucho en cruzarnos. Debajo del agua, nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse, aunque fue a través de las gafas de agua. Llegamos al mismo tiempo a los extremos opuestos de la piscina. Rápidamente, nos dimos la vuelta y volvimos a nadar, esta vez, crawl. Al cruzarnos, nos sonreímos. No sé si él dejó de sonreír luego, pero yo llevé mi sonrisa en los labios hasta que llegué al borde. Y volví a girar. Esta vez nadamos espalda.

La cosa fue así: miradas, sonrisas, pero nunca hablar. Nunca estábamos los dos juntos, siempre nos observábamos desde los lados opuestos de la piscina cuando descansábamos.

Me miró otra vez, como diciendo: "ahora" y empezó a nadar braza. Nadaba realmente bien, especialmente ese estilo, muy rápido. Supongo que él esperaba que yo también nadara, pero no lo hice, me le quedé mirando un rato más, recreándome en su cuerpo perfecto y en el agua que lo recorría. Luego decidí que sí, que tocaba nadar braza. Pero cuando me iba a poner las gafas vi que se me había roto una pieza. Él seguía nadando y cada vez estaba más cerca, lo que aumentaba mi nerviosismo. Al final, ocurrió lo inevitable. Llegó a mi lado.

Se quitó las gafas para ver que me pasaba. Yo seguía luchando con las mías, pero lo sentí a mi lado y me desconcentré, lo miré a la cara. Oh, Dios. Ojos azules. Azul ultramar. Lo tenía a dos palmos de distancia, era realmente guapo, aunque llevara ese gorro azul marino... Tenía la piel tostada por el Sol, y la barba de unos tres días. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron sus ojos: azul oscuro con toques grisáceos.

-¿Tienes problemas con las gafas? – y además, tenía una voz tremendamente atractiva.

-Sí, bueno, no sé que les pasa, siempre me han ido muy bien, pero ahora... - contesté

-Si quieres te dejo las mías – me dijo él

-¡No! – ni de broma dejaría que esos zafiros se dañaran por culpa del cloro de la piscina – No hace falta. Gracias de todos modos.

-Toma – se quitó las gafas y me las dio. Nuestras manos se rozaron en este momento – No quiero que te duelan esos ojos de color chocolate tan bonitos que tienes... Ya me las devolverás luego – dijo mientras sonreía

-¿De verdad? – pregunté con las mejillas encendidas. No ocurre cada día que un hombre tan atractivo te diga un cumplido, y menos cuando estás en la piscina, con un gorro y un bañador que no destaca por ser precisamente sexy...

-Por cierto, soy Ranma, Ranma Saotome, encantado.

-Ah, yo me llamo Akane Tendo, y gracias por las gafas – le sonreí, y me pareció que... ¿Se había sonrojado un poco? No, seguro que me lo había imaginado, no podía ser...

-De nada.

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos en silencio durante mucho rato, parecía que se había detenido el tiempo. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía su cara demasiado cerca, pero yo no la aparté, aunque él fuese un desconocido para mí. Quería besarle...

De repente, alguien me dio un golpe en el costado, y del impulso acabé encima de Ranma, quien me cogió como pudo por la cintura, y ya no me soltó. Yo le rodeé el cuello con los dos brazos, y después me giré para ver quién me había empujado. Era un hombre que tendría unos sesenta años, según calculé.

-¡Eh, parejita! ¡Si queréis besaros lo hacéis en otro sitio, pero no en mitad de la piscina, por favor! – tenía una cara de mala leche impresionante, y me vinieron ganas de gritarle. Pero el guapísimo hombre que aún me abrazaba por la cintura habló primero.

-No se meta donde no le llaman, señor. Yo a Akane la acabo de conocer, nada más. No teníamos intención de besarnos, ¿sabe? – suerte que intervino primero Ranma, yo no habría usado ni el 'usted' para hablarle... Me di cuenta de que él hablaba muy bien, y mostraba seguridad en sus palabras.

-¿Sí? Entonces explícame porque estáis abrazados... – dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirándonos con cara inquisidora. Automáticamente dejé de abrazar a Ranma, al igual que él. Los dos nos miramos sonrojados.

-Basta ya. Voy a nadar un rato más – sí, era un acto cobarde, pero decidí huir de la situación. Ranma se quedó con cara de sorpresa, y el señor salió del agua y fue hacia los vestuarios.

Mientras nadaba espalda miraba a Ranma. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión no muy agradable. ¿En qué estaría pensando? ¿Pensaría que era una cobarde? Cierto que quizá no estaba bien lo que había hecho, pero tampoco sabía muy bien como mirarlo a la cara después de lo que había pasado... Estaba muerta de vergüenza, la verdad. Claro que suponía que Ranma estaría en una situación similar, pero...

Ranma seguía mirándome. Sus ojos, unas joyas que antes me parecían tan dulces, que eran como un mar en calma... Ahora eran un océano embravecido, lleno de furia. Me asusté. Seguramente no le había sentado nada bien mi huida. Oh, ojalá pudiera retroceder el tiempo unos minutos, ojalá no hubiese aceptado sus gafas... Un momento. ¿Había dicho 'aceptado' sus gafas? ¡Cierto, llevaba sus gafas puestas! Eso suponía que debería hablar con él por lo menos una vez más para devolvérselas...

Ya estaba llegando al otro extremo de la piscina, y miré a Ranma otra vez. No estaba. ¿Habría marchado sin pedirme sus gafas? ¿Volvería a ver alguna vez a mi misterioso nadador de ojos azules?

No. Alguien apareció detrás de mí nadando crawl a toda velocidad. Era Ranma. Me adelantó, y en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron por enésima vez, y vi que no llevaba gafas. Luego siguió nadando hasta llegar al final del carril. A los pocos segundos, llegué yo.

-¿Por qué has huido? – me preguntó

-Ah... No sé que contestar, la verdad. Simplemente, la situación me parecía un poco incómoda, ¿sabes? Ese hombre, suponiendo cosas que no son...

-¿'Que no son'? Pues yo también pensaba que querías besarme, sobretodo por la manera como me mirabas, jaja – mientras decía esto me guiñó un ojo, y luego puso las dos manos detrás de su cabeza, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Lo mismo diría de ti. Y si yo te miraba de esa forma que tu dices... ¿Qué me respondes a... 'No quiero que te duelan esos ojos de color chocolate tan bonitos que tienes'? – mi tono era de todo menos agradable, pero no podía esconder que lo que acababa de decir me había dolido, el muy descarado.

-Eh, no te pongas borde... Estás más bonita cuando sonríes – mis mejillas enrojecieron al oír eso.

-No me tires piropos, contesta mi pregunta...

-Bueno, es que es la verdad, me gustan tus ojos. Yo no miento, como hacen otras... Sé que querías besarme, a mí, un total desconocido.

-¡No!

-No escondas lo obvio. Mira, no voy a hacer como tú. Yo sí quería besarte – esto lo dijo muy serio, y me cogió de los hombros.

-¡¿Qué?! – no me lo creía, la verdad.

-Lo que oyes.

-Pues... Quizá tienes suerte y no opongo resistencia... – dije eso sonriendo, para provocarlo, a ver si se atrevía a besarme.

-Bien, si tú me dejas... – cerré los ojos suavemente, esperando el momento. El corazón me latía fuertemente, estaba muy nerviosa. Quería sentir los labios de ese chico junto a los míos.

¡Pero me besó en la punta de la nariz! Abrí los ojos sorprendida, y no lo voy a ocultar: muy frustrada. Él lo notó, y se echó a reír. En ese momento de confusión aprovechó para coger sus gafas (que yo aún tenía) y darme las mías. Estaban arregladas.

¿Te ha decepcionado? No te preocupes, tenemos muchos días de piscina aún... Y me apetece besar todo tu cuerpo. Sólo después te besaré en la boca. Hasta mañana – hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano y salió del agua. Durante todo el proceso me miró a los ojos, algo recíproco.

Ranma había resultado ser un chico bastante atrevido a mi juicio, pero consiguió lo que quería. Cada día coincidíamos en el agua, y cada día se despedía besándome en una parte diferente: en una ceja, en la mejilla, en la frente, en el codo, en la barbilla, en el cuello, la oreja, la nuca, la espalda... Finalmente, después de que hubiera besado todo mi cuerpo, pude probar sus labios. Y se me declaró. Según él, fue amor a primera vista.

Desde entonces (y de eso ya hace algún tiempo), salimos juntos, y aún seguimos yendo a la piscina diariamente, lugar donde gracias a unas gafas de agua pude conocer a Ranma, el misterioso nadador de los ojos azules, el chico apasionado que me robó el corazón.

_Este es mi primer fic, espero que os haya gustado._

_La idea surgió, como os podéis imaginar, mientras estaba en la piscina, y un hombre guapísimo de ojos azules entró en el mismo carril que yo. Nos mirábamos y tal, pero no hablamos. En ese momento mi mente empezó a imaginar cosas, y cuando salí del agua ya tenía la historia pensada _

_Se agradecen los comentarios, tanto si son buenos como si son malos. _

_¡Besos y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
